


The Writer and The Skeleton

by Cyan_Soul



Series: Swap Messing Around [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I really liked my other US!Papyrus, I was bored., One-Shot, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader likes Monsters, Reader writes smut, Smut, monster racism, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Soul/pseuds/Cyan_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been writing fan fictions for a while now with some mild success. One user really seems to like your writing a lot. That's one person in this messed up world, right? Then your social life changes to accomidate two sweet skeleton brothers in your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writer and The Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> Note to all readers:  
> Hiya! This is my first one-shot and has absolutely nothing to do with my current work in progress on the archive: With A Little Patience. Hope you like it!

“And done!” You tapped your computer one last time.

“WOWZERS! ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME READ IT ONE DAY?” Sans asked. You blushed. You had no intentions of ruining this sweet cinnamon bun.

“Maybe when I’m finished.” You said, hoping to throw him off. To you, this work would one day be finished, but he didn’t have to know that.

“OK! JUST LET ME KNOW WHEN IT’S DONE!” Sans said happily.

Five minutes later there was a short shout in Papyrus’s room.

“What’s he so happy about?” you asked.

“I DON’T KNOW, BUT WHENEVER HE DOES THAT, HE COMES OUT HAPPIER THAN EVER!” Sans laughed.

“He knows I’m here, right?” you asked.

“NO! NOT YET! YOU CAN GO SURPRISE HIM! I HAVE TO GO GET SOME MORE TACO SUPPLIES FOR DINNER!” he blushed uncomfortably. Sans never did that before, he usually had everything ready by the time you came over, but looking again, the kitchen was spotless, ready to be dirtied by all the fixings a taco could have.

You sighed as he ran out, waiting for your laptop to shut down. It was SO slow… Now as you finally slammed the dark screen shut, you abandoned it on the couch, knowing your precious tool would be safe for the moment.

As you went up the stairs, you could hear a slight rustling and panting from Papyrus’s room. Opening his door, you were greeted by a raunchy low moan that was quickly swallowed in surprise   

“hey, uh, not the best time to walk in on me, i , uh, guess.” He was trying to cover his lower skeletal half with whatever was in reach and mute an orange glow protruding from his cargo pants. He was nervously trying to laugh it off and it was amazing he didn’t stammer with how uncomfortable he looked, his face bright orange.

Looking back, you had to remember the first day you met the skeleton brothers. You hadn’t meant to stay out so long, but then again this was nothing new… except for the fact that you were in the park near the botanical gardens. Because it was your day off, you had wanted to do a little research for one of your projects. It was still early enough that the weirdos weren’t out yet, but they would be pretty soon. You were busy looking at your phone to check up on the horrible smut you’d been writing and posting online, well it wasn’t _that_ horrible. Hundreds of people saw it and a few of them had to like it right? There _was_ that one person who kept commenting and praising on all of your works: PranksterSkele95, but other than that, it was comments here and there by people who only considered certain works up to their standards. Others were just disgusted, but smut was smut, fuck them if they didn’t write their own, that was their loss!

You chuckled softly. You had really done it this time with the only person who seemed to vocally hate your works, asking them why they were following you if they hated your writing. So far they hadn’t responded, but you were waiting impatiently for them to blow up about it.

You looked up from your phone when you heard a few shouts to discover a small skeleton monster being hassled by a couple of kids and worse, their parents were actually there and doing the same thing. It had been almost five years since the monsters broke the barrier under Mt. Ebbot and its dominating presence was still in the background of many views around town. A lot were starting to move around the world, but at least half of the population was still here, where many put down roots. In your eyes they were like any other person… just sometimes shaped differently. They were harmless, unless you provoked them and even then they still didn’t want to hurt anyone.

You sighed. Looks like it was time to stand up again before things got violent. It was easy to see it was starting to go in that direction.

“BUT HONEST! I WAS JUST WATCHING THE SKY!” He was telling the humans. You could see distinctly blue tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“You almost touched my son! Keep your dirty hands off him, monster filth! Get out of this park it’s for _humans_ only.” The nasty lady screamed at him.

“B-BUT I WASH EVERYDAY…” He muttered.

“Hey, leave him alone, what did he do to you?” You walked up to them. They seemed genuinely surprised to see me act out. “The park is _public_ , lady. That means anyone can be here.” You sneered.

“What do you know about monsters? Huh? They’re over running this place!” The man jabbed his finger at me angrily.

“Yeah. They want to live on the surface. Is that too much to ask? They’re just like you or me and how do I know? My sister-in-law _was_ a monster until some _stupid_ people took away my brother’s happiness. She was nice too.” You shot back at them. “So kindly leave, or am I going to have to call the cops?”

They all flinched and hurried away. Usually that didn’t work so well. They must’ve had a rap sheet or something you concluded. It wouldn’t be hard to imagine, they looked scummy.

“TH-THANK YOU, HUMAN.” the skeleton monster sniffed gratefully. You froze when he hugged you tightly.

“sans, you’re gonna strangle ‘er. say goodbye to your new friend, we gotta get home.”

“PAPY!” he cried out and latched onto someone behind you. “IT WAS HORRIBLE! THESE MEAN HUMANS KEPT THROWING THINGS AT ME AND I ASKED THEM TO STOP, THEN I ASKED THEIR PARENTS! BROTHER, THEY WERE AWFUL!”

You turned and looked at him and it was another skeleton, a tall one, clad in a bright orange hoodie and green cargo shorts. His eye lit up at the mentioning of cruelness and his easy smile turned into something creepy and dangerous. You stepped back and tried to leave, but his hand reached out and grabbed your shoulder.

 **“w h a t  h a p p e n e d ,  m i s s?”** His voice vibrated into your bones and you shivered. That smile had to be fake. Was it just because he was a skeleton?

“Listen, I just helped him, don’t get so worked up about it. I don’t want any trouble.”

“SHE HELPED ME, PAPYRUS!” the little guy piped up with literal stars in his eyes and his older brother seemed to relax when he repeated it.

“YOU’D BE A GOOD FRIEND! CAN WE BE FRIENDS?” he asked me.

“I don’t know, we don’t even know each other’s names.” You said awkwardly.

“I AM THE MAGNIFICANT SANS! AND THIS IS MY BROTHER PAPYRUS! WHAT IS YOURS HUMAN?” He struck a comical pose and you couldn’t help but giggle.

“It’s _____ ______. It’s nice to meet you, Sans.”

“____? like the one in the news?”

You sighed. Since it was a hate crime, it was getting a lot of coverage still, even months later.

“Yeah. That was my brother’s wife. I really liked her too. No matter what anyone said.”

“it’s nice to meet you.” he said stooping a little bit and slouching further. “thanks for looking out for my bro. i’m sorry for what happened to ya.” He was a lot quieter and more kind.

“LET’S EXCHANGE PHONE NUMBERS!” Sans shouted eagerly. “THEN MAYBE YOU CAN COME OVER FOR TACOS AS A THANK YOU!”

They seemed like pretty ok guys and it was obvious they weren’t weirdos, like the scumbags from earlier, so you handed over your phone and Papyrus snatched it before Sans could take it and you got two more in exchange. Papyrus held it high as Sans tried to jump up and take it, laughing and using his height to his advantage. You rolled your eyes and laughed.

When you got home that night, you sighed, flopping on your couch. Your phone pinged, telling you, you had a message.

**THE MAGNIFICENT SANS** \- HUMAN! WHEN WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME OVER FOR FRIENDSHIP TACOS?

 **You** \- Idk, what day is good for you guys?

 **THE MAGNIFICENT SANS** \- ANY DAY!

You smiled. Sans didn’t waste any time about inviting you over. Maybe you should have been put off by it, but he seemed really sweet and naïve.

 **You** \- How about Saturday night? I have that day off from work.

 **THE MAGNIFICENT SANS** \- YAY! PAPY SAYS YAY TOO!

 

 **paps.** \- hey. thanks a million back there.

 **You** \- It’s fine. I know he didn’t do anything wrong. Ugh, sometimes I just hate people, ya know?

 **paps.** \- yeah, well sorry if it seems so soon after meeting ya to ask ya over, but sans won’t have any of it. if ya wanna meet in the park again saturday, we could do that instead during the day.

 **You** \- Nah, you guys seem pretty cool. I have a few errands to run, so don’t worry about it.

 **paps.** \- cool. since sans probably didn’t tell you, dinner’s at 6 and i’ll send you our address.

He sent a picture of Sans climbing on him in front of their house. They must’ve lived on a corner, because the street signs were in the picture and you could see their house numbers pretty good too.

 **You** \- OMG! You guys are SO cute!

   

At first, everything was actually pretty awkward that Saturday, but Papyrus lightened it up with a few jokes and Sans groaned at them. Everything you chatted about with them seemed interesting to them and likewise they were interesting to you. They acted like a pair of immature brothers and that reminded you how you and your own used to act, it was fun to watch and sad at the same time. When you tried Sans’s tacos for the first time, you nearly cried. They were even better than the ones at the Mexican restaurants and he beamed proudly when you asked for one more. For dessert, Sans brought out a pie and after serving about two slices, Papyrus took the rest of it, flicked some whipped cream at Sans, drenched it with honey, then under Sans’s complaining when he almost took a bite right out of the tin, he picked up a fork to dig in. It looked like the honey had a permanent spot on the table, it was almost stuck to it with its own stickiness. After that, you took them up on their offer to eat over at their house again, then it was every other week you were over at their house, then once a week, then twice. They really were nice guys to hang out with. And that was how taco night was born.

It also seemed like Papyrus would try to spend more and more time with you alone and he would make a lot of excuses and shenanigans to do it. Sometimes it was just lending you a hand at your house (this involved him mostly sitting on your couch, magically levitating things to their spots while talking), sometimes it was showing you some funny video on the underweb and sometimes it was just in general, like making the blueberry pie his brother had made explode somehow in his face and he had to take a shower, but since he hadn’t known you were there today yet you were not prepared for this.     

“I’m so sorry! I’ll just, uh, lea-!” you clapped your hands over your mouth, trying to back out and look anywhere else, but down at his shorts, so your eyes drifted to his computer monitor. Interestingly enough, that was the site you posted your gooey, messed up smut _and his screen name was PranksterSkele95_.

“Oh. My. God.” You exclaimed, your words muffled by your hands. Your back klunked against a wall. “PS?” You said in a small voice and some registration flickered in his empty eye sockets.

“holy fuck! y-you wrote this stuff?”

You didn’t respond. You didn’t trust yourself to. You had just found your biggest online fan and he was right in front of you for about a year now. The door next to you whipped shut.

“you’re mistymountain?” he asked again, using your screen name. You nodded in shame. Papyrus looked like he didn’t know what to do, but then a smirk showed through and he started laughing.

“fuck! if i knew you wrote this shit earlier, heh, you wouldn’tve been left alone with sans! my god though, it’s amazing! i didn’t know you were into these kinks.”

“You’re not supposed to know! No one’s supposed to know! Agh!” You tried to cover up your burning face.

“hey, it’s ok. i’m a bigger perv for readin’ ‘em.” He touched one of your arms, a black towel held up around his waist that still didn’t hide the bulge.

“to tell ya the truth, i’ve been working up the nerve to ask ya out, but i’m so fucking addicted to the way those stories are put together, i was afraid ta. whenever there’s somethin’ good it always turns me on…” his face burned a deeper orange.  

When you crumpled to the ground to avoid his touch, he sighed again.

“ya know, sweetheart, i was afraid you or sans was gonna walk in on me one day, you most of all, ‘cause i really like you. i really like what you wrote too.” Papyrus was petting your hair, in an attempt to calm you down.

“how’s about we make a deal? you don’t think any less of me and not that i do anyway, i don’t think any less of you?”

You nodded even though you were still hiding your face. This was not going to be unseen ever, but at least going on like nothing happened would make it fade.

“Ok.” you said, your voice sounding small.

“my offer still stands by the way. now i don’t really have to explain what i’m into either and i could show you a thing or two fer experience if ya want… for your writing. bone-nus?” He chuckled nervously.

“Like what?” Your face was still hot, but you were curious.

Your heart raced as his eye glowed a dangerous orange again like when you first met him and a similarly colored tongue darted from his mouth, but it was a genuine smile this time, it was just the magic that made it look eerie… and somewhat sexy.   

“stay the night, and it’ll help both of our problems.”

Shit. He noticed somehow _and_ before you did, you noted as you squeezed your thighs together. You weren’t really thinking about doing this, were you? You were content just to hang out with these two monsters and you didn’t want to go through what your brother did. But they were capable of themselves to handle the monster racism, or at least Papyrus was. One flicker of his magic and just about everyone was intimidated by that creepy smile and you really did like him… you just couldn’t bear to ask because you didn’t think he was into humans.

Sans chose this time to walk into the house.

“PAPY! HUMAN! I’M HOME! DINNER WILL BE DELAYED NO LONGER!”

“neither of us will stop you from leaving. if you stay after sans’s bedtime, well, then i’ll know.” he whispered.

You couldn’t find the door handle behind your back fast enough as you flew out of his room. You could feel the sweat rolling down your neck as you tried to control your breathing. Holy fuck, what exactly was he suggesting? Sex, yes, but you had a few different works up and a few different ideas going through your head.

You jumped as the front door opened again. Papyrus walked in. Him and his bullshit teleporting again.

“hey, kid, what’s wrong? you look _hot_.” He smirked, brushing a cool hand against your cheek.

You learned long ago that these two would get into everyone’s personal space when they were comfortable enough, so his hand shouldn’t bother you, right? This time it did, along with the way he was now looking at you and how he joked about a thinly veiled encounter. Sans wouldn’t pick up on it, not unless it was too obvious.

“OH NO! ARE YOU SICK, HUMAN?” Sans poked his head out of the kitchen.

“I’m fine. It was just a comment from _someone_ online.” You glared at Papyrus. He shrugged.

The tension in the air was unnoticed by Sans as you all ate your tacos.

“HUMAN! I CANNOT WAIT FOR DESSERT! QUEEN TORIEL HAS SHOWN ME HOW TO MAKE BLUEBERRY CHEESECAKE AND IT TURNED OUT VERY GREAT!” Sans excitedly chattered. Oh boy, dessert was always the time where Papyrus pulled something and you had a feeling you were in the crosshairs today.

Slowly you crunched through everything, so slow that you were the last one done eating.

“let me get it this time bro.” Papyrus’s smile widened.

“IF THIS IS ONE OF YOUR JOKES THAT WILL RUIN OUR DESSERT PAPYRUS YOU’RE MAKING A NEW ONE!” Sans warned.

Not one hitch was made toward the beautifully decorated cheesecake. He was up to something… but what? He never helped Sans dish out food. Sans seemed equally suspicious, but he let his brother do it.

“y’know what we could use for the cheesecake?” he asked.

You and Sans stared at him silently.

“whip cream, but darn. i didn’t see any in the fridge.” He smiled and shrugged.

You and Sans were waiting. He was going to pull a can of whip cream out of his pocket to spray the two of you, but he just started eating his piece.

As usual, after the food Sans invited you to stay and watch a movie with them, which you agreed to and after that he would go to bed and usually you would go home. This time however, Sans fell asleep on the couch halfway through the movie and Papyrus carried him to bed. He was halfway down the stairs with a triumphant look on his face before you heard the air hissing out of an aerosol can. Cold whipped cream splattered all over you and worse, you couldn’t swat at the person holding the can, because it was levitating through his magic, so you ran away, running in circles only to have it chase you wherever you went.

“What the hell, Papyrus?!” You toned it down, remembering Sans was sleeping. Wiping whipped cream from your face felt like the most annoying thing in the world at that moment, but you tried to anyway.

“you missed a spot.” Papyrus reached out and took some off your nose with one finger, then trailed it down his long tongue which he had formed again.

“you have two options. take a shower or let me clean you.” Both had an ominous sound to them. You felt uncomfortably hot and put on the spot. Reasoning that he was going to do something worse to you if you were in the shower already naked, you found yourself saying quietly while you shivered:

“I guess you could clean me.”

His smug smile turned smugger and he wasted no time, first licking everything off your shirt. Then he took your hand and wrapped his tongue around your fingers, taking off the sweet, sticky residue left from flinging whip cream out of your face. His gooey saliva left tinged streaks of orange on your skin as he went up your arm, skipping the fabric and going for your neck. You stiffened as he reached the sensitive nape of your neck, brushing your hair to the side and tilting your head to allow him full access. Your mouth watered in anticipation. Never had you felt expectation like this, it was different, it was new. You didn’t know what he was going to do next after ‘cleaning’ you. He reached your ear and tugged on it delicately with his teeth.

He chuckled, seeing your eyes half-lidded, lost in the sensations and took the rest of the whip cream, which was mostly in your hair, away by magic. Lazy, he was always going to be lazy about certain things, but you supposed you might be too of you had that kind of magic.

What little thoughts going through your mind screeched to a halt when he pressed his teeth against your mouth, that fantastic tongue finding its way into your mouth, flooding it with the sweet light taste of the whipped cream and exploring gently. You were panting when he pulled away and you made a little sound of need.

“That was – That was a mouthful.” You stammered. He chuckled lightly, but his eye lit up again, snapping you out of your haziness.

“close your eyes for a moment.” You looked at him, making a face, but you did it. What was he up to this time?

“these are a little sticky. i’m gonna run them through the wash tonight.” he said apologetically, starting to pull off your shirt. Your eyes snapped open.

“Papyrus! Not in the-” You looked around the dimly lit room.

“what? afraid sans is gonna wake up and find us downstairs?” he laughed. “not this time. maybe another.” He whispered.

Your heart started to race faster at those words, when he gave out another option quietly, and getting a faraway look on his face.

“bed or wall?”

“B-b-bed?” he looked surprised you answered.

“here’s the thing…” he started aggressively advancing towards you, making you back up. “…i was thinkin’ a little of both.”

You let out a small squeal when you bumped into the wall and he stooped over you, forming an easy smile that now made you feel like your heart was going to explode as it pounded, looking for a way out of your chest.

“nyeh heh heh, and i thought you weren’t gonna stay for this, but looks you don’t mind getting absolutely _wreaked_ by a monster. ‘cause i won’t be able to stop until we’re both satisfied.”

You tried to hide your face as he said this, but he gently pushed your arms away.

“do i scare ya that much?” he asked, the orange glow in his eye dissipating.

“In- in a good way…” You shakily smiled. You were quickly becoming a puddle to his words, still afraid of the unknown plans he had, but the curious side of you _really_ wanted to know… besides you did like him.

“then where were we?” he grinned again, picking you up easily and encouraging you to wrap your legs around him.

He smiled when he noticed you lightly biting your tongue through slightly parted lips.

“i’ll go easy on ya… at fir-”

His eye sockets widened as you dared to shut him up with a kiss and he leaned heavily on you, squeezing the fleshy globes of your ass. He let you wrestle with his tongue in his mouth, the taste of whipped cream still there.  

“You don’t have to be easy.” You told him shyly when you pulled back.

His smile widened.

“well then, don’t keep me waiting. undress for me.” Papyrus told you coolly, putting you down.

You could hear him suck in a breath as you took off your clothes. Your face was a perpetual fire and probably red as a beet. You had always been modest about your body… it wasn’t the best, but he seemed to like it a lot.

“shit, this is already hotter than any of your fics… but we’re missing something here… what though?” he murmured into your hair. He clicked his fingers.

“i know! i hope you’re ready for a new kink.” The hungry look he gave you put you off.

“Wh-what?” You asked, your skin prickling as you squeezed your arms over your chest, a habit you picked up while embarrassed.

“trust me.” he growled.

The glow coming from his eye was irrelevant because it was muted by the unnatural light coming from under his hoodie and behind his back, encircling and forming smooth appendages that were clear and bright orange. They didn’t form slowly and you found yourself higher up against the wall with dizzying speed, arms above your head and another thick coil around your waist for support. He chuckled, amused at your moaning as he ran his hands and tendrils alike all over you, taking his time to find all your sweet spots, but it only left you heated and needing more.

“…Papyrus… please… I want you…” you panted after another kiss that covered your moans.

“yeah? like this?” he asked teasingly as his cold, boney fingers plunging into you with little resistance, making you arch you back.

“God damn it! Just fuck me already!” you shouted at him, only to have his other hand cover your mouth.

“don’t forget who’s on the other side of this wall, sweetie. if you’re gonna be this loud i’m gonna have ta gag ya.” his smile turned dark. “are you gonna be good?”

You nodded and he removed his hand.

“don’t worry, i’m still gonna bone ya, but are ya sure you want it now?” he asked.

“Yes, just, please!” you whined.

“heh, you might regret that, but ok.”

All at once, you were flung onto his bed, the tentacles holding you disappearing along with the light that poured from them. Before your stunned body could move much, he was already putting you on your back and unzipping his cargo pants to let his erection free. You couldn’t help it, you stared. You were either in for a really good time or a bad one. You couldn’t choose.  

“Holy fuck! D-do you really think you’re gonna fit?” you asked.

“i’m actually holding back, so we can ease into this better. wouldn’t want ya overwhelmed during my heat.” When he laughed softly, but nervously, a chill ran down your spine. Heat? What was that?

Judging by his behavior, he didn’t want to talk about it now. It was either something really personal or embarrassing to him.

“if ya really don’t think i’m gonna fit, i’ll go in slow, so we can both get used to it. i know ya said rough, but that’ll come sooner than ya think. don’t get me wrong, i wanna keep you up all night.” He purred in your ear.

He positioned himself over you while he talked, almost face to face, with you on your back, the tip of him just brushing your entrance. When you nodded, he slowly guided himself in you, and as he moved, both of you let out a string of soft curses over how good it felt. He filled you up like no one ever had and the full feeling was just bliss. Your eyes rolled back as you focused on just that feeling, soft sounds coming from your mouth.

“sh-shit, you’re so tight! i-i never thought- ah fuck!” he groaned lowly.

“s-so much!” you whispered, almost afraid he was going to hear you, but being so close, of course he heard you. The thought was almost like a child’s, but you certainly weren’t one with what you were doing now…

“h-hey, i’m gonna mo---ve!” He almost lost his voice warning you.

You could feel his anticipation as a white light brightened under his hoodie, in the shape of an upside-down heart and he started halfway through his last word, grunting in pleasure from the friction. He thrusted at an easy pace, but it was too slow for you.

“Pap- Papyrus… m-more…” you gasped. You knew he was holding back.

He stopped for an agonizing minute, laughing warmly.

“more? jeez, you’re such a freak, but…” he paused to lean even closer to you and whisper in your ear. “who am i to disappoint?”

Immediately, you cried out, arching your back as he drove himself into you at an inhuman pace. Questions flooded your head, but just as quickly flew back out, the now familiar haze of bliss starting to cloud your mind. The faint slaps of fabric on flesh drove you crazy. Was this really happening? You didn’t want it to end, not ever, but inevitably it did.

“I’m almost-”

“not yet.” He panted. “just a little longer… hold it for me.” If it was even possible, he went even faster, making it difficult to hold back.

“I-I can’t!”

“oh, honey, i know you can.” The slickness of his voice came as a surprise, but it was still somewhat strained.

  

He had started to murmur his thanks about trusting him, for staying and for writing every hot word he read incoherently, his praises running together. You didn’t quite know what to do with them so you told him you were grateful to have him, everything that he had told you mattered to you and that it inspired you to not give up. You told him he made you laugh on and off the computer, especially when you were uncertain. Thoroughly distracted from actually trying to hold back, it came as a surprise when he interrupted you.

“i-i’m almost ther- fuck! i’m-!” he panted.

You moaned as he sloppily kept plunging in you, thrusts becoming irregular.

“cum with me, baby.”

You both cried out when he impaled himself as deep as he could in you, causing your to visibly jolt in pleasure and filling you with hot, sticky fluids until they overflowed out of you. While it was the most wonderful feeling you had ever felt, you immediately felt uneasy.

“Papyrus, I-I don’t use any-”

“don’t worry ‘bout that. monsters don’t have kids on accident. relax, love. you ready for round three?”

“Fuck, I forgot I have work tomorrow and I know you’re planning on fucking me ‘til I can’t walk.” You whined.

“alright then. just go to sleep. i’ll take ya home and to work tomorrow.” He chuckled softly, petting your hair soothingly and wrapping you his arms. “next time, i wanna show you your soul and trust me, that’s gonna be fun.”       

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are lovely. Feedback feeds my inspiration. I love writing. Anything said is very welcome indeed.


End file.
